


Use Your Own Desk

by Maymot97



Series: Crossing Lines fanfics [2]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hickman stumbles across Tommy and Sebastian in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Own Desk

Soft lips trailed down the side of Tommy's neck. Every couple of centimeters teeth would nibble at the skin, drawing a short laugh from the Irishman. 

"Stop teasing," he whispered, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "We don't have much time- Hickman and the Major will be back soon. So either get a move on or give me time to cool down."

Sebastian moved away from Tommy's neck and shook his head. "Calm down. We have plenty of time."

He reached up and pulled Tommy down to kiss his lips. Tommy braced himself against Sebastian's shoulders, trying not to fall off of the desk. 

Sebastian was just unbuttoning Tommy's jeans when the elevator dinged. Neither of them really noticed it, not until there was a sharp cough from the top of the stairs. They jumped apart, Sebastian accidentally rolling a few feet away in the chair. Tommy hastily rebuttoned his pants. They both turned to see Hickman standing at the top, shaking his head. 

"You two are lucky that Louis had to go talk to Rebecca," he told them. "I won't reprimand you like he would."

Tommy shook his head and got off the desk. 

Hickman narrowed his eyes at the desk they were using. "Why are you on my desk?"

Tommy just snorted and Sebastian scampered off to his own desk. 

Hickman rolled his eyes. "You better not have got anything on it."


End file.
